where is Namine?
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: In the Castle that Never was. Marluxia wakes up. He goes to Castle Oblivion to watch Namine. He goes there and she's not there.
1. Where is Namine?

**Where is Namine?**

In the morning Marluxia opened his blue eyes. He got out of his white bed and put on his black cloak. He walked over to his white door and walked in the Gray Area.

Some of the members are still sleeping and some are hanging out in the Gray Area.

Marluxia teleported to Castle Oblivion. He goes there to watch Namine. He walked out of the black portal.

"She isn't here", said Marluxia.

He looked around the whole room.

"Namine where are you"? Yelled Marluxia.

"I must tell the others", said Marluxia as he teleported to the Gray Area.

He came out of the portal.

"My flower is gone!" Yelled Marluxia.

Everyone looked at him.

"He probably over watered his flowers again", said Zexion as he turned a page in his Lexion.

Xemnas entered the Gray Area.

"Whats all the yelling?" Asked Xemnas.

"Namine is gone, sir", said Marluxia.

"What do you mean gone?" Asked Xemnas.

"I went to Castle Oblivion this morning. I went in the room where is stays at. But she wasn't there", said Marluxia with tears.

All the members heard what they were saying.

Everyone: O.o

"What a baby", said Larxene sitting on one of the couches in the Gray Area.

"Namine? Gone? This can't be",said Roxas as he had a shook on his face.

"Don't cry Marluxia, we will find her", said Axel in a calm voice.

"You think so?" Said Marluxia.

"Yup", said Axel.

"Alright enough talking. We are all going to search for her in Castle Oblivion and you are going to have searching partners", yelled Xemnas.

**Will they find Namine? Find out and see what happens.**


	2. Searing for Namine

**Searching for Namine**

"Alright let's search Castle Oblivion", said Xemnas.

"Me and Roxas will look of the first floor", said Axel.

"Xigbar and I will look on the second floor", said Luxord.

"I'll look all by my self", said Larxene.

"You can't, you need someone to go with you. You will go with Zexion. you and Zexion will take the third floor", said Xemnas.

"I will go with Xaldin. We will take the fourth floor",said Vexen.

*" Well good thing I'm not with the creep"* (Vexen) said Larxene to her self.

"Demyx and I", will take the fiveth floor", said Saix.

"Xion and Me", we will take the sixth floor", said Marluxia.

"Lexaeus and I, we will take the seventh floor. Alright let's start searching", said Xemnas.

Everyone teleported to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**On the first floor Roxas and Axel**

"Man, I looked everywhere on this floor", said Axel.

"Maybe she's not in here", said Roxas.

"Yeah, let's go back to the Gray Area", said Axel.

"Ok", said Roxas.

The two teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

**On the second floor Xigbar and Luxord**

"Do you see her anywhere?" Asked Xigbar.

"No, I don't see her. This is so dump. I'd rather play cards then look for a girl", said Luxord.

"As if! We have to find that kiddo", said Xigbar.

"I know", said Luxord.

"Well since we can't find her, let's go to the Gray Area and finish our card game", said Xigbar.

"Good idea!" Said Luxord with a smile.

The two teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

**On the third floor Zexion and Larxene**

"I don't see that witch anywhere", said Larxene.

"She has a name and her name is Namine, not witch", said Zexion with a smirk.

"Hmph, whatever", said Larxene.

"We should hit back, since she's not here", said Zexion.

"Whatever", said Larxene.

The two teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

**On the Fourth floor Xaldin and Vexen**

"She's not here", said Vexen.

"I looked everywhere and no sign of her", said Xaldin.

"We shall hid to the Gray Area', said Vexen.

"Sounds good", said Xaldin.

The two teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

**On the fiveth floor Demyx and Saix **

"See anything Demyx?" Asked Saix.

"No, I looked everywhere. Do you?" Said Demyx.

"No not yet", said Saix.

"Let's go to the Gray Area", said Demyx.

"Alright", said Saix.

The two teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

**On the sixth floor Xion and Marluxia**

"Find anything?" Asked Xion.

"Yeah, I found a note", said Marluxia as he held a white lined paper.

Xion walked up to him.

"What dose it say?" Asked Xion.

"I'll read it out loud to everyone", said Marluxia as put it in his cloak pocket.

"Did you read it?" Asked Xion.

"No, but I will once everyone will return to the Gray Area", said Marluxia.

"Let's go now!" Said Xion.

"Good idea", said Marluxia.

The two teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

**The last floor Xemnas and Lexaeus**

"Found her or anything sir?" Asked Lexaeus.

"No, but I hope the others found something", said Xemnas.

"Hmph," said Lexaeus.

"Let's go back and see if they found anything", said Xemnas.

The two teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

**Let's find out what the note said. But you have to read the next chapter to find out.**


	3. The note

**The note**

Everyone went in the Gray Area.

"Do all of you find anything?"Asked Xemnas.

"Yes, Xion would a note," said Marluxia.

"Read it please," said Xemnas.

"Alright", said Marluxia.

"The latter says: **Sorry that I ran off. I don't belong here. Don't even come find me. I'm in a better place now. Don't worry about me Marly. I'm so sorry. Namine**

"So are we going to look for her?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah," said Xemnas.

"She doesn't trust us. She only trusts Marly," said Demyx.

"Then Marluxia will go find her", said Xemnas.

"Yeah, I will go find her," said Marluxia.

"Where did you find the latter"? Asked Xemnas.

"On the floor where Xion and I were. It was on a table", said Marluxia.

"Good thing I found it", said Xion.

"Yes", said Xemnas.

"When are you going to look for her?" Asked Saix.

" Maybe- said Marluxia as he got cut off from Xemnas.

"Enough with the talking and get with the missions", yelled Xemnas.

"I'm going to announce you're praters", said Saix.

"Roxas and Axel. Vexen and Zexion. Larxene and Xaldin. Leaxous and Xigbar. Luxord and Demyx. Marluxia is going to look for Namine.

Xion is all by herself", said Saix.

Everyone went with their praters and went to their missions.

**Will Marluxia find Namine? Find out to read more.**


	4. Destiny Islands

**Destiny Islands**

****Marluxia teleported to Destiny Islands. He walked around the beach. He didn't find her.

"I know she likes it here," said Marluxia.

"Wait I see something", he said.

He walked up to a large cave. He went in it. It was dark and cold. He looked at the cave walls. There were pictuers that someone drew on the cave walls. He didn't look where he was walking he looked at the walls.

"Marly", said a voice.

Marluxia stopped looking at the cave walls and walked up to the voice. He saw a girl siting on the ground.

"Namine!" Said Marluxia with a smile.

Namine got up from the ground.

"Sorry that I ran off, and I told you not to find me!" Said Namine.

"You have to come back", said Marluxia.

"Why?" Asked Namine.

"We need you", said Marluxia.

"You only want me because I can fix memories, is that it?" Said Namine.

"Yes we do need you for that", said Marluxia.

"I don't belong there, and I'm not going coming back", said Namine.

"Don't say that my flower, you do belong there", said Marluxia.

"I guess I'll go back", said Namine.

"Good girl", said Marluxia.

"I'll always be you're flower", said Namine.

"Yup", said Marluxia with a smile. He summoned a portal and they both walked in it and entered the Gray Area.


	5. Back to the Castle that Never Was

**Back to the Castle that Never Was**

Marluxia and Namine entered the Gray Area.

"You brought her back?" Said Saix.

"Yes I did", said Marluxia.

"I'll report to Xemnas right away", said Saix as he walked off and knocked on Xemnas' office door.

"Come in", said Xemnas.

Saix opened the door and walked in.

"What is it?" Asked Xemnas.

"Marluxia, brought Namine back", said Saix.

"Good, now I'm going to talk with her", said Xemnas as he got up from his office chair.

Saix and Xemnas walked out of the office.

"Namine, welcome back", said Xemnas.

"I'm sorry sir that I ran off like that", said Namine.

"I'm very upset about that", said Xemnas.

"If you are going to punish me go ahead", said Namine.

"Yes about punishment. You will be working double the missions", said Xemnas.

"I'll do that right away sir", said Namine.

"Good girl", said Xemnas.

"I want to start now", said Namine.

"Alright", said Xemnas.

Namine teleported to her mission.

"Thank you Marluxia for bring her home", said Xemnas.

"You're welcome", said Marluxia.

"Next time pay better attention to her", said Saix.

"Yes I will", said Marluxia.

"The other members will be pleased", said Xemnas.

"Oh yes they will", said Saix.

"I'll tell them once they return from their missions", said Xemnas.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Asked Marluxia.

"No, that's all you need to do for you're mission", said Saix.

"Ok, thanks", said Marluxia as he walked in the hall way and went in his room.


	6. Everyone Is Happy that Namine came home

**Everyone Is Happy that Namine came home**

One morning everyone woke up and went in the Gray Area.

"I have something to tell you all", said Xemnas.

"This better be good", said Larxene.

"Marluxia find Namine!" Said Xemnas.

Everyone: Yuppie!

"Here there are now", said Saix.

Everyone clapped. But Zexion and Larxene didn't.

"Thank you all!" Said Marluxia.

"Namine is there anything that you like to tell us?" Said Xemnas.

"Everyone, I'm sorry that I ran off. I don't know what was I thinking and I'll never do that again," said Namine.

"Alright everyone time to do you're missions", said Saix.

Everyone went to do their missions.

**The end.**


	7. Namine's mission

Namine was in Twilight town fighting heartless. There was a boy surround by heartless.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME," yelled the blond haired boy.

Namine heard the boy's cry, she quickly ran up to him, and killed off the heartless.

"Are you ok?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said the boy as he arose from the ground.

"I'm Namine."

"My name is Hanyer."

"Nice to meet you. Dose your town usually surround by heartless? " Asked Namine.

"Yeah, sometimes," replied Hanyer.

"I should tell my friends, " said Namine.

"You tell them, so these heartless can go away," said Hanyer.

"Yeah, I will, bye," replied Namine.

"Bye," said Hanyer.

* * *

Namine formed a portal, and walked through it.

"I bet you at poker again," said Luxord.

"As if! You cheat all the time," replied Xigbar.

"How about another round? What do you say mate?" Asked Luxord as he was shuffling a deck of cards.

"No," replied Xigbar.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, hey look that kiddo is back," said Xigbar.

Namine walked in the grey area. "I have something to tell you all."

"Looks like we have to go to the round room," said Saix as he walked off.

"What is it? Tell me ,tell me," said a hyper Demyx.

"Not now, wait until we go in the round room," replied Namine.

Saix came back in the grey area with Saix.

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Asked Xemnas.

"Could we have a meeting? " Asked Namine.

"Oh, yes a meeting, " replied Xemnas.

"Like now," said Namine.

"ALRIGHT MEMBERS GO TO THE ROUND ROOM, RIGHT NOW," yelled Xemnas.

Everyone teleported to the round room?

* * *

**I just felt like updating a chapter. Even though it's compeleted.**


End file.
